


Warm hearts (collaboration/ oneshot phanfic)

by KamiLiz



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Collaboration, Funfair, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, just getting together, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiLiz/pseuds/KamiLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CREDS TO @poutykid FOR PROMPT OF THIS STORY SHE WROTE 1k AND I WROTE 2.2k BUT ALL CREDS GO TO HER FOR THE IDEA I JUST ADDED ON OK HAVE IT.<br/>Cody's info<br/>tumblr - sleepydjh.tumblr.com</p><p>Quite a bit of fluff, some humour, maybe a slight bit of angst and if you find any trigger warnings you think should be added please don't be hesitated to tell me and I'll add them.<br/>Word count: 3.2k words<br/>Quote line: "They make each other happy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm hearts (collaboration/ oneshot phanfic)

(If anything doesn't make sense then check the word vocab at the end, enjoy). 

(Phil's POV)  
Silence echoed throughout the house, almost like the house had become tsundoku. If that was possible. All you could hear was the sound of the shower in the bathroom where Dan was, he's been in there for nearly half an hour. I stare at the tickets in my hands while waiting for Dan to come out of the bathroom. Dan has been spending way too much time in the shower these days, he thinks that I don't hear him when he cries. I feel sorry for him but he just, doesn't want me to worry about him. I remember suggesting going to a therapist but we ended up having a fight. I just wanted to be there for him and he was putting up these walls like it was 2012 all over again. He knows I hate when he does it. He also knows he CAN talk to me but from being so used to keeping it inside to himself, he chooses to still do so.

I start thinking about the reason Dan could be this way, trying to put myself in his state of mind, his shoes and the answer goes to his mum's death. His parents got divorced ten months ago and he had to move in with one of them. Dan and his mother were really close, he loved her so much that if you heard him talking about her you would think that he chose to move in with her, except he moved with his father instead. Dan's mother didn't make enough money for both of them so he was forced to move in with his father. It was agonising for his mum, she just wanted to cuddle him and assure him everything's going to be okay but its not like he had any other choice.

It didn't take long till Dan's parents agreed on him moving in with me, although, they thought that Dan was too young (19) so I made sure they could trust me, that I will always take care of him.  
Dan moving in was the best thing that has ever happened to me. However, Dan is the kind of person who would blame it all on himself, his mother's death for example. There was no cause behind the death, but this doesn't stop him from blaming himself. In his mind, she died sad because he chose his dad over her. "Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa" Dan was repeating to himself.  
I look at the clock and decide that I should go check on Dan, I put the tickets aside and head to the hallway. I stare at the bathroom door and hesitate at first before knocking: no answer. "Dan?" still no answer.  
"Dan, sweetheart can I come in?"  
"Yes." I sigh in relief and bring my shaky hands to the doorknob. I open the door slowly and peek my head in to see dan sitting in the bathtub, his small frame pressed against the bathroom wall and his knees pressed against his chest, staring at me with puffy red eyes. I move closer to him and sit on the floor beside the bathtub I move my hand closer to cup his face and a small tear escapes his eyes; I wipe it with my thumbs. "Dan please I hate seeing you so lugubrious." He just shakes his head and puts his head in his hands. I slowly unbutton my shirt and go in the bath with dan he looks at me with confusion when I sit behind him and press his back to my chest, he closes his eyes. I start rubbing his back, like cute couples do when the other is stressed, except we were two tall giraffes, one trying to rub random parts of the other's body in no particular pattern or different amounts of pressure considering I still had no idea what I was doing but he wasn't screaming in pain which is something. 

I eased his tensing but I didn't pressure him to speak, I knew that would be the worst thing to do because then I would be forcing him to speak which may only lead him to giving one excuse after the other. Waiting patiently gives him the impression I know what I'm about to hear from his mouth is something he hasn't told to many, something he knows he's been keeping inside which is about time he has said aloud. "I have this sudden metathesiophobia." He almost squeaked out of nowhere, although I heard him clearly. "I know I've taken English Language Dan and got the master degree but that doesn't mean I study a dictionary daily, so please use normal terms." Dan gave a small chuckle in response. "It means fear of change" he bites his lip. "With what we have now, and what just happened, it made me realise how slim time is. It's not behind me waiting in line to go when I say, it's more of the callous person who pushes to the front and steals the heart in my chest, leaving a monochrome stuck in turmoil, slightly cracked one in my basket to replace it." By this point he is mumbling his words, as well as waffling yet I leave him to speak with the new found trust he has in me to say these words aloud. "After my mum became that person to leave this unrecognisable mess of a zoetic in place of the impervious heart I used to have I've had trouble believing I can trust who comes into my life any more. How do I know they won't screw me over and leave me crying in a bathtub alone like the pathetic-" I softly turn his face to me and cut him off with a quick kiss to the lips to stop the lies trying to escape. He kisses me back which I didn't expect, even though this sudden kiss I did was a burst of confidence. I felt more at place when he said "with what we have now", this assured me we were on the same page where someone needed to make the move for us to start going further. He just wasn't sure who and when. I on the other hand waited long enough for this moment so I wasn't about to waste the opportunity when it came. I hold onto his cheek to deepen the kiss, we only broke to come back to letting our tongues explore the wonders of sweet taste they've been wanting to experience yet too scared to act. Who would've thought our first kiss and makeout session would be in a bathtub that Dan was lying in his own tears only moments before? 

I edged out of that makeout session with the memory of what I set out to do when I first came to knock on the bathroom door, I told him to get dressed since we're going somewhere 'special' it too a lot of convincing to make Dan stop asking and accusing me of "too soon, we only just made out we don't need a romantic date at a restaurant this fast..." I only told him "It's a surprise." I waited for him in the living room with the tickets in my hands.

"Now can you tell me where we're going?"  
"Patience Daniel" he rolls his eyes at me but follows me to the door. we both get in the car in silence and tie our seatbelts.  
"Is the trip going to be long?" he pried.  
"Yes it is now can you stop whining and enjoy the ride?" I ask.  
"Whatever."  
I look at him to find him smiling and then he turns to me and says "can you at least-"  
"Dan"  
"Fine! Can we do anything interesting? because I am getting bored already."  
"Well we can't do the thing you and I both know we want to do more of on the account of I'm driving."  
"And you're not going to stop me from driving by pouting."  
He pretends to sulk as I give him a bitter smile then carry on driving.

The trip was long and Dan, of course, didn't stop asking questions to where we are going his head was leaning to the window while he was scrolling lazily through whatever was on his mobile soon enough the funfair comes to view, Dan gasps and looks at me with wide eyes saying "you didn't just- you are unbelievable" he says smiling widely at me I smile at him back whilst bringing my eyes back to the road trying to find the parking lot.  
"You said before that you've never had a chance to go to the funfair as a kid, so..." I park the car and he is still looking at me in a loving stare "god I love you so much."  
"I love you too." I whisper when he suddenly wraps his arms around my neck, hugging me closely and I let him stand on my shoes to reach my height as our foreheads touch, he leans in, we're kissing deeply. I cling onto him then tap his shoulder. "Now c'mon we're wasting our time." he pulls away as I do.

As soon as I knew it we were running into the fairground, holding hands tight, like little six year olds whose parents had just taken them to their first funfair. Except we were tall giraffes with no sense of direction so thank God there were signs around. We arrived at the entrance where I gave the man our tickets to let us in whilst Dan watched my every move, once we got in we ran to the ferris wheel still holding hands from the moment we were running in, he looked at me and asked "how far in advance did you buy these tickets?" Panic filled my eyes from the question out of the blue, I knew saying ages ago would make me sound crazy like I was planning this event when in all honesty, I wasn't. Not technically, or at least not the way I anticipated. "Um, I got them yesterday and wanted to keep them as a surprise which is very hard-" He stopped my waffling the same way I stopped his. I kissed him back but broke apart the moment I remembered we were waiting in line for a ferris wheel with a short line; where we already planned to do this in our small capacity of privacy, above the world. Where most would find it too blurry to see exactly what we were doing or not really care in the slightest since it was one of the most cheesiest overplayed ideas ever. I mean isn't that the whole point they stop in midair in the first place, well the whole point for couples/soon-to-be-couples to go on them. Forgetting the obvious one of seeing the view. 

I could feel Dan's thumb playing around with my hand in a sort of reassurance...um wasn't he the one who needed cheering up? Is my silence driving him mad or is this the kind of desperate measures people go to when they want to touch more but can't. We got to the front of the line and since there wasn't many people going we were able to pick the middle one which would stop at the top and be that soppy overplayed couple. Squeezing hands lightly as we ran to our seats, once we sat down we were just looking all around excitedly like we were kids going on the best ride and we couldn't hide our excitement. When we started edging the top I could feel Dan staring at me without knowing for sure I just knew. It's funny how a few hours ago we were stuck in just friends and now we're here where I just know that we're both going to try to pounce each other and try to make it look cute which all fails because we are tall giraffes, madly in the lust stage, too soon to call love. He reached over gently with his hand over my heart, gently pulling my neck to close the gap. The view around us was nothing compared to the fireworks going off at colossus speed the moment our lips touched and danced in sync. I pulled his body closer even though the chances of getting any closer were inevitable, I felt his body against mine but then I felt something more, a certain warmness, both beating with the same rapid tension, almost numb at the touch, warm hearts.

Next on the list was a mirror maze, we were determined to not let go of each others' hands so even if we did get lost we would still be together...However, this became harder when reflections started mixing with our real selves and even we couldn't tell the difference between looking down at our own bodies and the many clones surrounding us. I know you must think I'm crazy, oh there must've been a glass barrier. Well technically yes although this didn't stop us from touching random parts of our body to make sure it was real...take that any way you please. 

Soon enough I was lost in a corner with only myself as company. Feeling like Mulan (SPOILERS), I start whispering the lyrics to myself "who is that tall giraffe I see staring straight back at me?" I look around realising no one is around so I raise my voice a bit higher in hope Dan will hear me and answer my cries for help. Or at least bad singing attempt for help. I was belting out these next few lines "why is my reflection someone I don't know?" I no longer cared if anyone had a response to my random outburst of singing. It could end in a duet. I look around panicking from the susurrus sounds starting to cloud my hearing when my vision was still mixed with my own reflections but a glint of something else at the corner of each mirror. Dan? Before I could question it "somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried." It was Dan, and thank God he couldn't sing either but I did notice him staring at me like he was actually serenading me with this Disney song in one of the most peculiar of places. I started to join in so he wasn't too scared of singing aloud alone and we made quite the duet actually. "When will my reflection show, who I am inside?" we were both staring into each others eyes, making constellations either real or made up, slowly walking to one another to sing the last verse. "When will my reflection show, who I am inside?" (don't act like you haven't searched it up then belted it when no one was home) We ran to each other, arms held out wide, just filled with joy that we were no longer surrounded by ourselves for company. Somehow the exit to this place just happened to be in the turn we took to find each other, I was close to kissing the ground for sweet freedom. I already spent enough time alone as an introvert I didn't need clones of myself. We vowed to never leave one another's sight or stop holding hands unless it was life or death situation or hands were too sweaty. 

We headed to the last few attractions of the water guns, jumping frogs, fishing for hooks, with prizes of stuffed toys all around. We decided on water guns due to our immature minds except we kept it quite clean in that respect. I looked at the toys to win and of course my eyes went straight to the lion, Dan saw me staring at the lion then he paid the man, moving faster than I've ever seen him move he picked up the water gun and looked so concentrated. I stared from afar as he pulled the trigger to squirt the water which only just reached one of the targets, it fell and he was onto the next which fell in a matter of milliseconds, moving from target to target I was watching in amazement. The lights started going off mad shining "YOU'RE A WINNER", Dan raised his fist in pride then pointed to the lion and handed it to me. I was still staring back at him in wonder then I pulled on his hand to take him to the photobooth. Dan looked at me smiling as he pulled the curtain then we were pressing the buttons to ready the camera. "Silly faces?" "Silly faces...as long as you don't do any pathetic ones like a peace sign or-" His lips were colliding on mine, crashing together and the first picture was taken then I broke the kiss since I didn't want all the pictures to be us kissing but hopefully it was a cute first one. Next was tongues out then it was trying to pull ugly faces even though Dan still looked pretty which wasn't fair and lastly we tried to pose, trying to look natural with a bit of beauty which of course turned our horrendous but who else would see these pictures? Dan too the piece of paper with our pictures, shielding my view and laughed."Agree to just let it print and not go for second try?" Dan looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Fineeee as long as they're not shared around and you don't say a word." Dan showed me the pictures "noooo why did I have to be put with a model?" Dan shook his head and smiled. "Thank you Phil, I don't think anyone's ever gone to this extent just to cheer me up, for this moment I'm certain there's just no way of getting rid of you and I'm more than okay with that." I pulled him closer for a quick kiss then led him to the car. 

It's been a long day and I'm sure the both of us just wanted to dream of what our life will be like from now on. Or in Dan's way, have an existential crisis of how to hide what happened between us from our viewers. I was just happy we got to this stage. I dragged him out of those to lay in my bed. he fell asleep beside me while I take one last look at our photos from the photobooth on my phone, I decided that I am going to frame all of them, somewhere friends and family wouldn't see them, especially the one where Dan and I are kissing in, I wouldn't want to make them jealous of the boy I somehow came to grasp under my fingertips. I lock my phone and put it aside. I look at dan who is in deep slumber, I kiss his forehead softly and wrap my arms around his waist as I drift off to sleep. 

Word vocab  
Tsundoku - buying a book and leaving it unread, often piled with other unread books.  
"Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa" - Latin for "my own fault, my most grievous fault."  
Lugubrious - looking or sounding sad.  
Callous - showing or having insensitive cruel disregard for others, heartless  
Zoetic - of or relating to life; vital; living  
Impervious - indestructible  
Pry 1 prī) intr.v. pried (prīd), pry·ing, pries (prīz) - to look or inquire closely, curiously, or impertinently: was always prying into the affairs of others.  
Susurrous - whispering or rustling sounds


End file.
